First date
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: When Dean doesn't get to go on a date, Sam feels bad and offers to be his date for the evening


A small knock sounded on the door of Dean's room and a second later John came in.

"Scoot Sam, I have to talk to Dean a second" He said, looking at his youngest that was lying on the bed.

The fifteen year old rolled his eyes a little, but left none the less.

"What's up dad?" Dean asked, slipping his shirt over his head.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go on your date tonight" John said, bracing himself for Deans reaction.

"What?"

"With the truck down for the moment I need the Impala tonight for the stake out and if I don't go tonight we may lose this thing again"

Dean let out a sigh and ran his hands over his face. "So you're going to be gone all night?"

"Yes and maybe even tomorrow, I'm really sorry Dean I know how much you were looking forward to your date, but I'm sorry this is more important"

"Yea" Dean said, kicking his shoes and socks off.

"I'll let you know the details and watch out for Sam"

"Always do" Dean mumbled as John left the room.

-0-0-0-0-

In the kitchen Sam was looking in the cabinets to see what there was to cook, turning when he heard foot steps.

"I'm off for the night Sam, I'll see you and your brother tomorrow or the next day"

"But what about Deans date?" Sam asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Don't you start too, I'm sorry he has to miss it but this is more important," John grabbed his weapons bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Now be good"

Sam nodded and went back to looking for food as their dad left. Sighing to himself, Sam sat at the table when he heard the Impala take off from the spot. Dean had been looking forward to this day all week. His normal MO was to take some girl to a fast food place, then the back of the Impala. This girl was different though, Dean didn't want to just bed her, he wanted to wine and dine her first. Well that was now out of the way and he was going to be pretty bummed.

Suddenly Sam smiled and looked through the kitchen with a purpose now.

-0-0-0-0-

Lying on his bed Dean let out a frustrated sigh as he pushed his phone off the bed. He had called Amber to let her know that he wasn't going to be coming and she accused him of going with someone else. No matter how much he tried to tell her that his dad had taken the car, she just wouldn't listen.

Hearing the door open, Dean looked over when he felt the bed dip next to him.

"What do you want?"

"Well first I'm sorry that you couldn't go on your date tonight, but if you want I could be your fake date"

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, sitting up.

"Well I know about those flowers that you got for her and the movie you picked to watch after you and her had eaten, so why not let me take her place?"

"That sounds stupid, no offence kid"

"Well then I guess dinner is wasted and dessert"

"Huh?"

"Well I made dinner and something special is ready to be put in the oven for dessert, but if you're just going to make fun of my attempts to make you feels better"

"Ok, ok I'm sorry it's not that stupid of an idea"

"You just want dessert" Sam said, with a smile.

"So what at least I'm not asking my brother to go on a date with me"

"Nope, just agreeing with it"

Dean opened and closed his mouth a few times and then chuckled. "Good point, well ok you can be my date but not dressed like that, I'll think you don't like me if you don't dress up at least a little"

"Ok if you insist, I take it you're going to come get me when you're ready?"

"Yep, now shoo"

Sam laughed as he left the room and Dean could feel the corners of his mouth turning up at the edges. Sure it wasn't going to be the date he was expecting, but they would make it work.

About ten minutes later Dean got up and pulled the small bouquet of flowers out of the closet and made his way to Sams room. Knocking on the door it was a few moments before the younger male opened it.

"Hello Dean, right on time" Sam smiled.

"Well hello yourself handsome" Dean said, looking at what Sam was wearing.

It was just a dark pair of jeans and a black dress shirt, but somehow Sam made it look cute.

"These are for you" He said, handing Sam the flowers.

"Thanks," Sam smiled. "They're nice"

"So shall we?" Dean held out his arm, letting Sam wrap his arm around it.

Walking to the kitchen Dean found himself smiling more when he saw the table set, complete with candles.

"How did you know I was going to say yes to your little plan?" Dean asked as Sam put the flowers in a tall glass with water, setting them on the table as well.

"Well if you wouldn't have, I would have just gotten rid of the candles" He smiled, lighting said candles.

"So what is this special dessert?"

Smiling Sam pulled out a muffin tray that housed a dozen mini pies. "This special enough?"

"I haven't had those in years, how did you?"

"I looked up the recipe real quick and we had all the stuff, so I thought you would enjoy them"

"Well I'm going to" He smiled as Sam popped them in the oven.

Setting the timer Sam grabbed two plates and filled them up with the spaghetti he made and set them on the table.

"I'll get the drinks, you sit," Dean said, steering Sam to the table. "You are supposed to be my date and that means me taking care of you"

"Yes sir" Sam smiled as Dean got them a couple glasses of milk.

Eating was a mostly quiet event, but Dean couldn't keep the smile off his face. His brother was nothing short of a romantic so it was nice he was doing this for Dean.

"So do you really want to watch that movie with me, because it is a little chick flicky"

"I told you, full date"

"Ok, but if you cry I swear I will never let you live it down"

"You're on"

After they finished the spaghetti and took the pies out of the oven, they did the dishes as they waited for them to cool. When they were they sat on the couch, Sam putting the movie in as Dean ate one of the pies.

"Damn Sammy, you've been holding out of me"

"Well it's not like we always have the stuff to make them" Sam said, sitting next to Dean.

"Shuddap" Dean said, wrapping his arm around Sams shoulders and putting the piece of pie up to his lips.

Eating it, he started the movie and picked up another one of the pies and ate it to the last bite, then giving that piece to Dean. Turns out Dean wasn't going to get to make fun of Sam for crying, since they both found the angst hilarious as they finished off the pies. Popping in a more action packed movie when the chick flick was done, Dean let go of Sam, putting the plate on the table and half lying on the couch.

"Done holding me?" Sam joked and yelped as Dean pulled him onto his chest.

"Nah, just done holding you like that" Dean said, a slight sparkle in his eye making Sam feel the odd urge to blush.

Looking back at the screen, Deans fingers found their way into Sams hair, combing through the locks.

"I never really did say thank you did I?" Dean said.

"No but it's ok" Sam said, listening to Deans heart beat.

"Thank you anyways"

"You're welcome"

When the movie was over Dean jumped a little as Sam let out a yawn.

"Tired?"

"A little" Sam said sitting up.

"Well I guess it's time I take you back home" Dean said standing and holding out his arm again.

Sam chuckled lightly, but stood and took his arm as Dean led him back to his room.

"Well Mr. Winchester, I had a wonderful time tonight" Sam said, smiling up at Dean.

"So did I Mr. Winchester" Smiled Dean, pulling Sam into a hug.

Looking down at Sam, Dean furrowed his brow at the sudden urge to press his lips to Sams.

"You ok?" Sam asked quietly.

"I don't know"

"What do you" He started, but was cut off as Dean pressed their lips together.

Their eyes were wide as Dean started to pull back only to be stopped by Sams arms wrapping around him neck.

"It's ok Dean" The younger said softly, stretching up a bit.

Letting the moral side of his brain go, Dean pushed his lips back to Sams, pulling him close against him. Moving his lips gently against the younger males, Dean lost himself in how good the kiss felt. It wasn't until the need for air became far to great that they broke apart, arms still around each other.

"Sammy"

"Just, hush"

Dean wanted to say something, but found that he really didn't have anything to say. "But I have a question"

"That would be?"

"Will you go on a date with me tomorrow?"

Sam smiled and let out a small chuckle. "I thought you didn't ask your brother on a date"

"Well I'm changing the rules, deal with it"

"I can do that and yes, I would love to"

"Good" Dean smirked, kissing Sam again.

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

Well random is as random does. I decided that I needed to get rid of all the old ideas that I have piled up and this was one of the firsts. It was off an icon that said "I'm sorry you couldn't go on your date, but I'll be your pretend date if you like" or something like that

I hope you like it.

I don't own Supernatural


End file.
